


"Oh Armie, As If!"

by RubyIntyale



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyIntyale/pseuds/RubyIntyale
Summary: My response to the tumblr Call Me By Your Name Heart Eyes Challenge, based on Armie and Timmy's cute little Twitter interaction. The prompts were phone calls, biting and hanging out in New York.





	"Oh Armie, As If!"

**Author's Note:**

> Complete and utter fiction, as always.

We've kissed like this before, he realised, his hand gentle on Timmy's throat, thumb stroking his delicate skin, long fingers just starting to reach up into his hair. Timmy's arms were round his waist as he pressed him up against the wall, his eyes closed and his mouth open and soft for Armie to devour. _Just like Bergamo._

He pulled away slightly and Timmy's head followed him, reluctant to end the kiss. His eyes opened slowly, his smile dreamy. “I've missed this.”

“I've missed _you,”_ Armie replied. “Too long. Far too long.”

Timmy nodded in agreement as Armie trailed little kisses from his jaw down to his neck.

“I'm so glad you got some time off.”

“Me too. I pretty much had to beg for it.”

Armie looked up. “Really?” Knowing smirk. “Was it worth it?”

Timmy rolled his eyes in lieu of a response and pulled Armie's mouth back to his.

 

He hadn't been completely serious when he'd suggested Timmy come back to New York. He knew he had thrown himself into this film head first, and he honestly hadn't expected him to drop everything so that they could 'hang out.' It came as a bit of a shock, then, when Timmy texted him two days later to announce that he was in a cake shop in the East Village and that he'd already ordered Armie a strawberry flan. The lifespan of the flan was limited (due in part to the fresh cream but mostly Timmy's sweet tooth), so Armie had better hurry up.

 

Timmy's yellow jacket was already hanging off his shoulders, so Armie helped it on its way, casting it aside into the gloom of the bedroom. Timmy was beautiful full stop, that wasn't really a question, but he looked ethereal in the half light of the skyscrapers and the one energy saving bulb that hung in his hallway. Armie pulled his t shirt over his head and stood back to admire. Timmy leant against the wall, his smile shy as he felt Armie's eyes on him.

“Not fair. You're overdressed now.” He fiddled with a rip in his jeans.

Armie unbuttoned his shirt slowly, making a show of taking it off and throwing it behind him. He loved how Timmy's eyes glazed over. “Better?”

Timmy held him close, biting his lower lip playfully as their mouths met again.

“Fuck,” Armie growled, “you know what that does to me.”

Timmy did it again, sinking his teeth in a little further, just enough to sting in the best possible way. Armie immediately pulled back, roughly turning Timmy so that his front was against the wall. His shoulder blades dug into Armie's chest when he pressed his weight against him. Timmy gasped when he felt his hard cock.

Armie bit down on the soft flesh where Timmy's neck met his shoulder. He sucked the blood to the surface, swiping his tongue over the bruise.

“Aww, fuck!” Timmy rocked hips against the wall. “That's gonna leave a mark.”

“I know,” Armie bit and sucked at the spot again.

“Fuck,” Timmy whimpered. “They're gonna kill me.”

Armie started unbuttoning his jeans. “You know, in Hollywood we have this thing called 'makeup.' It's really all the rage.”

“Asshole,” Timmy said fondly, arching into Armie's hand.

 

He was on his phone when Armie reached the cake shop. He looked up as Armie came through the door, standing so fast that his chair scraped against the tiled floor. He pushed his hair awkwardly behind his ears and seemed to go for a handshake before throwing his arms round Armie's neck instead.

“Timmy Tim!” Armie roared, lifting him off the ground in a bear hug. “The drought is over!”

“Eat your fucking cake,” Timmy laughed, wriggling out of Armie's embrace.

The sun had set by the time they reached a pause in the conversation. They were surrounded by empty plates.

“So,” Armie slapped his hands on his knees. “Wanna get a drink somewhere? You'll have to tell me where's good though. I've haven't been out on my own yet.”

Timmy picked at the label on his glass Coke bottle. “Um, not really.” He looked up at Armie through a mess of lashes and hair.

Armie's smile was soft. “Yeah?” He asked quietly. They didn't need to spell it out. He knew what Timmy was asking for, knew he'd never say it outright.

Timmy bit his lip, head jerking in a quick nod.

“OK. Well, my hotel's about twenty minutes that way,” he gestured left.

“My apartment's closer.” Timmy held his gaze.

“Your place?” Armie swallowed. “Alright. Lead the way.”

 

Armie pulled his jeans and underwear down and off. Timmy kicked them away and watched Armie over his shoulder as he finished undressing himself, arms braced against the wall. Armie plastered himself to Timmy's back, his cock slotting in between his cheeks. He reached round to gently tug on Timmy's balls, giving him a few quick strokes with his other hand. He knew exactly what Timmy liked. Exactly where to touch him to drive him wild. He rubbed the skin just under the head with his thumb, again and again, until Timmy pushed back against him, arching his spine.

“I wanna eat you out,” Armie's breath was hot against his neck. “Can I do that?”

“Armiiiieeee,” Timmy whined, spreading his legs.

“Is that a yes?”

“Mmmm.”

Armie smiled as he sank to his knees behind him. He held him open, teasing his entrance with just the tip of his tongue. Timmy tensed up, breathing deeply through his nose.

“Relax,” Armie licked him in wide, flat stripes. He started just behind his balls and finished at his tail bone. When he started to push his tongue inside, Timmy had to squeeze the base of his dick hard to keep from coming. He held himself, feeling the thick, pulsing weight on his palm.

“You're so wet for me,” Armie moved Timmy's hand away, swiping up the precome that had gathered at his slit and smearing it round his entrance, slowly pushing his fingers inside.

“Lube's in the bathroom,” Timmy panted.

“Mmmm. Do we need it though?” Armie alternated between licking his hole and sliding two fingers inside him.

Timmy jerked away, overwhelmed with sensation. “Yes. We fucking do. I'm not taking you dry after all this time.”

Armie stood up, hugging Timmy tight enough to ground him. “Ssssh,” he whispered. “Whatever you want. I just wanna make you happy.”

Timmy nodded, his breath still shaky. “Lube's in the bathroom.”

Armie had to look through a few drawers before he found it. Something was gnawing at the pit of his stomach. They hadn't been together in awhile, but Timmy was too fucking responsive. He was a live wire, turned on to the point of stressing himself out. It was almost like... _Like the first time._

Timmy was still standing by the wall when he got back. “We can move this to the bed, if you want to.”

Timmy shook his head. “You've never fucked me against the wall before.”

Armie groaned. “Oh, baby boy, that _mouth._ You have no idea.” He poured the lube onto his fingers and started opening Timmy up properly. It wasn't long before Timmy was moaning continuously, begging Armie to fuck him.

He hissed through gritted teeth as Armie entered him.

“Tim?” Armie didn't stop his slow push inside. “Who have you been with since last time?”

“Nobody,” Timmy sighed, slowly adjusting to the intrusion.

“It's OK, you can tell me,” Armie nuzzled his neck.

“Nobody, ah!” Timmy yelped as Armie bottomed out. “There's only ever been you. You know that.”

Armie didn't know how to process that. He eased in and out slowly. “I thought you were hooking up with hot models in France.”

Timmy laughed, curls bouncing. “Oh _Armie!”_ He smirked at him over his shoulder. “As if.”

Armie caged him against the wall with his arms, fucking him hard and deep. Timmy let his head fall against his shoulder, exposing his pale throat. He wasn't going to last long.

“Touch yourself,” he held onto Timmy's hip. “Touch your pretty cock for me.”

Timmy complied instantly. He was gorgeous to watch.

“You're so fucking tight,” Armie was enjoying this so much it was painful.

“ _Oliver!”_ Timmy whimpered. “I've missed this so much.”

Armie scraped his teeth over the hickey on his neck, bit down hard, and Timmy started to come. He managed to catch most of it in his hand, but some still made it onto the wall. The squeeze of his internal muscles finished Armie off. He held Timmy flush against him as he came deep inside, filling him up with thick, hot spurts.

“Sorry,” he kissed the back of Timmy's head. “Wanted it to last longer than that.” He pulled out carefully.

Timmy crawled up the bed, flopping down on his stomach. “S'Okay. I'm here for another few days.”

Armie joined him on the bed. Timmy scooted over to lay his head on his shoulder, his arm across his chest.

“That is fabulous news,” Armie said, stroking his hair off his face.

“Call me when you're done with rehearsals tomorrow. I'll take you out.” Timmy snuggled in closer.

“Or you could come and watch. You know, if you want to.”

Timmy's answering squeal was the best noise in the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [lion-from-the-north on tumblr](http://lion-from-the-north.tumblr.com/)


End file.
